


Another Lamia

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale
Genre: After effect of drugs, Body Modification, Kidnapping, Medical, Non-con Body Modification, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Because Ravvi-K said I should write it...





	Another Lamia

The smells around him are all foreign. The same with the feeling on his scales, even if it's warm. It's not right, and right now his head felt like it was swimming in pain. Mainly his fangs felt heavier, and all the pain is centered on them.

The Gardner snake flicked his tongue out, and can smell other Lamias. Three at least, and two of them were close by. Both smelled dangerous, and since he cannot see them, it's safe to say both might not like him in their territory.

Which is fine, as he didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to his packmate. A Basilisk that had been open in accepting him as a packmate. He can barely smell the Basilisk on him, something they done when they met up was exchange scents.

“NAAAM!” He hears one of the unknown Folks. It sounds muffled, like he was behind something. It don't matter to him now. Instead, he just lies on the warmth, looking at the red and black colors adorning his room with no real interest. The colors hurt his eyes, and he just woke up from sleeping for who knows how long.

“AAAGNNN!” Another was heard, just as muffled. The close to the first one, followed with a jiggling sound.

“No, you can't see him yet.” That's not one of the Folk. That's a different creature. The sounds they made sounded playful and sympathetic.

“NAAAA!” The first Folk cries out, followed by the sound of a large body slamming into wood.

“You’ll both have to wait. Boss wasn't too happy about what you two did to his windows last time.”

“ANGH!” It sounded like the Folk were arguing with this new creature. Why didn't they bite him and be done with it? Why continue to entertain this new creature when they clearly outnumber it?

There's that jiggling sound again, and this time a hole appears where all the commotion was, only for the strange creature to walk in quickly and reseal the hole.

Good, he didn't want to deal with the Folk. Not with his fangs hurting as badly as they did. Or with his head still swimming in pain like it currently is. He didn't want to move from his spot, as warm as it was. It was the pain that kept him lying where he woke up at.

“Hey there, big guy…” The creature made their noise at him. His eyes shift over to the creature, then back to the red and black colors draping the walls. He can hear the creature walk around, walking closer to him. Maybe he should have hidden himself instead.

“Looks like you're not feeling too good. Guess Boss was right about that Basilisk venom making you sick. Don't worry though, you'll be better soon. I hope.”

The creature was touching him. His head, inspecting his fangs. He didn't like this creature touching him, making his swimming head worse, and yet he did nothing to fight against the touches. He gives a huff of irritation when he was no longer touched.

That creature is still there, still really close. He really didn't like the creature so close to him. He really should have hidden himself when he woke up. He already saw himself as an intruder to this area, not to mention his packmate has got to be worried sick about him.

“Okay, let's try feeding ya.” The air shifts just a bit, a smell of something dead is now lingering nearby. He shifts his body, seeing the mouse being served on a smooth white stone. He gives a grunt, looking away from the clearly dead mouse.

“Not hungry? Don't blame ya. The false fangs will take some getting use to, and I will make sure that the others won't bother you. Or rather do my best. Black really hates it when new ‘guests’ come through without introducing themselves to him. I guess Sans is the same, though Blue tends to have been really open in accepting the others.”

Why is this creature still here? Did it know that he has no interest in what they were doing, or saying?

“I’ll check up on ya in an hour. I hope You’ll be a lot less lethargic then."


End file.
